kalamirfandomcom-20200214-history
Npcs
'DAGRMOURN' *'Skree:' *'Dirge:' A halfling rogue bent on profiteering. His thin little fingers are stuck in almost every illegitamate pot in the city of shorefall. After inheriting a fortune from his parents he used it to conscript an army of mercanaries, spies, and no good riffraff in order to stay several steps ahead of any competing 'entepeneurs'. *'Gumble Bronzecaster of the DreadKnots:' A small, swarthy, gnome donning very shiny black leather armor. His left eye is milky and white, destroyed by cataracts, but his right eye is bright reddish orange and very intense. His gaze is like that of a reptile, cold and predatory. Gumble is the head of the Dreadknots a guild/syndicate of assassin's, rogues, and thieves operating out of Mariner's Harbor. *'Jabyr Strungfello': Jabyr is well known pimp in the Mariner's Harbor. A foul obscene half-elf of questionable heritage, jabyr has alway been an exploiter of the innocent. His trade was once slaving, but now his gold is made by selling the bodies of young women that he has bought from 'sex traders'. *'Qui Nung:' Once a highly respected captain of the Ni'pho, a human tribe that once ruled the Greenglade, Qui is now a "Peace keeper" working for Grendalmar Blunderbuss. He and his Nun'jin patrol the docks, slinking in the shadows like panthers. He basically is Grndalmar's Muscle carrying out any dirty work that needs to be done. *'Lord Tetenmeyar Maraden:' Shorefall's 'Master of Guilds' Lord maraden is an obese, powerdrunk, greedy, ghastly man bent on eventually ruling not just Shorefall but the entire Dagrmourn Imperium. With a love of his god-like authority, he refuses to sit behind a desk in the guildhall, rather, he walks the docks and avenues of the Harbor with his crew of cronies imposing his will as he wishes. ' ' *'Baylor Stormcaster:' The High Magus of The Hall Baylor is a very powerful wizard and a master of both the Arcane arts and the sciences of Interplanar Physics. He and several others were the triumphant heroes that slayed the horrible Lich Magross and ushered in a new era of peace and prosperity. *'Ti'Pha': Baylor's personal squier. not much is known about Ti'Pha. She is very quiet and keeps mostly to her studies. If provoked, she will tell you of her upbringing in the Greenglade where her family was enslaved then eventually murdered by the Tribes of Mangu. ' ' *'Ahim of the Redsands:' A wonderfully devout humanist (And other species :]) Ahim welcomes all into the temple to worship, heal, or recieve godly wisdom. He is a follower of Asodeil and believes in following the path of knowledge and good that Asodeil once followed. *'Constable Iofel:' Thin and muscular this strapping elven man walks with an intrepid and cocksure prescence. His eyes the color of ice and just as welcoming, they dart suspiciously between you, studying your figures like a hawk and its prey. He dons deep brown leather armor coverd in silver studs. A green cape runs frayed on the ground behind him. A shimmering, gleaming aura seems to breathe in and out around him. *'Watch Captain Newark:' A small framed yet powerful woman, Watch Captain Newark is rather pretty accept for a long scar running across her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and across her right cheek. No one has ever dared to ask where it came from. Newark's eyes are bright green, her hair a sandy blonde and always tied back into an extremely tight bun to allow her to wear her helmet. She carries a large Greataxe that flickers with blue flames. Newark is a sociopath and completely numb to emotion. Rumors around town say she is known for throwing prisoners from the Constable's Tower off of the Siege Keep onto the jagged rocks and churning ocean below. *'Grendelmar Greymyst:' ' ' *'Lady Asterpour:' ' ' *'Delia Dazzledeth:' ' ' *'Nia Songsparrow:' *'Lordbaron Maylan Braul:' ' ' *'Ladybaroness Esyra Braul:' ' ' *'Lord Arazel the High Scepter:' ' ' *'Lord Gallemor Master of the Treasury:' ' ' *'Grugg the Dungeonkeeper:' ' ' *'Lord Maximaul of the Southern Horn:' *'General Mala Nadhira': A Kai'Tju master of military tactics and strategy, Mala was once the leader and king of a Kai'tju barbarian tribe that used to control the pass between the Horn and the Lolands. Now, after years of warring, he finally decided to call a truce and join the Barony. His people were given free reign and protection as long as they contribute to the Barony, and Mala was given the illustrious position as General of both the Malitia and lord of Siege Keep. *'Amen Warcaster:' The boisterous and brawling Amen is well known throughout the entire realm of Dagrmourn for being one of the greatest weaponsmiths to ever live. Working alongside the Masters of the Whisper he forges great pieces of weaponry which are then enchanted and turned into some of the most powerful weapons and armor that can be found. Amen is an ex-adventurer and has a personal collection of magical gear that could rival any king's. ' ' *'Dugg Diggerok:' A very old Dwarven trader, Dugg left Deeprune to join his brothers on the surface during the Ironmaw Wars. Once the fighting stopped he began travelling the Ironmaw and looting the corpses of the many slain folk left for dead during the war. He was able to build quite a collection in which he began trading. He soon became wealthy and well known for his wares. After some time he built a shop in the Blackash District of Shorefall where he lives and works helping fence goods form adventurers and travellers alike. ' ' *'Marachar Silveryson:' This gnome is considered one of the greatest tinkerers since the gnomes who invented the Magicaster. Marachar was initially captured by the barony during the Ironmaw Wars and kept as a prisoner of war. At the time he was doing freelance work for the Dwarves of Deeprune, but after his capture he was forced to make goods for the baron. Now 40 years later, Marachar has been eleviated of his duties to the barony and allowed his freedom. Instead of fleeing he built his own workshop in the Blackash and began tinkering again. *'Lord Magistrate Magnuk:' A malicious eyed intense human man, Magnuk is known for his malign and corrupt affiliations with the Valoff's. The barony believes that Magnuk is a spy for the Throne and therefor abhor him, but his access to power and wealth creates an inscrutible aura about him. Magnuk acts as the envoy between the Barony and the Throne, giving imperial orders to those in his employ such as the Imperial Collector (The Royal Tax collector) but he also acts as the Judge of the Imperial High Court for this realm. This means that any acts of treason towards the interests of the throne go in front of him rather than the barony. In fact, lately, Magnuk has made it very clear that ANY act of treason towards the barony or the throne will now be an Imperial matter. ' ' *'Dermit Dunderuff:' A wealthy Dwarven Trader, Dermit's 4 cart caravan is a regualr spectacle in the Eastgate Market. He buys and sells both fully constructed armor and weaponry and the raw materials to make them. Dermit is a good friend of King Greybeard of Deeprune and has access to the few dwarven mines still operating. He is sought after by both the Empire and the Barony of Shorefall. He is treated like a king, the lord's trying to grease the wheels in order to gain direct access to the mines through Dermit. He doesn't buy it, but he does sure enjoy it. He is the Proprietor of Dermit's Caravan. ' ' *'Bigsby: '''This ruggedly handsome Halfling speaks between browned teeth that are always clenched on the end of a cob pipe. The smell of halfling herb hangs thick around him. His eyes are constantly blood shot and glazed over from constant puffing of herbs and drinking tinctures and concoctions from his shop. Very warm and welcoming, bigsby loves company and seems to be friends with everyone in the city. He can usually be seen hanging with Lady Gell of Gylil. *'Lady Gell of Gylil:' An angelic elven woman, Lady Gell is a Wild-Elven envoy to Shorefall looking for several hearty adventurers willing to recover a stolen artifact from the clutches of a Renegade Dwarven Warrior named Mergadon. This Artifact has been in her family since before the Godswar and was stolen when her father's caravan was attacked coming the pass between Coppercrown and the Ironmaw Roost. Her Father nor his bannermen's bodies were ever found. But the caravan and horses were still on the side of the road, torn to shreds both. The Artifact is a seemingly mundane looking crown of thorned ivy, but on closer inspection it's origins are both supernatural and extrordinary. It was crafted in the Feywilds of the Higherplanes by Gylil himself, a gift to the first mortal Fey-King in Kalamir. Since then it was handed down generation to generation until it finally ended up in the hands Lord Gavyyn Gell of Gylil, Lady Gell's Father, a noble lord of Mytheria. Lady Gell is very polite and quiet with a bright, warming, smile that can light up an entire kingdom. She is very close friends with Bigsby and prefers his company when touring the town. She has a personal Escort of '''Mytherik Warriors' that tend to stay out of direct sight. *'Daz Burningheart:' A well known wizard and Lord of the Librarium Arcanas a large cache of arcane texts, tomes, and scrolls that he has collected over his many years of travel and adventure. He is one of the most well known scribes in the Southern Horn and is very wealthy because of this. He is a very eccentric and strange man and outright refuses friendships, he would rather talk to his scrolls and tomes. *'Oedor': A simpleton that wanders the docks looking for any sort of work he can reasonably get. Most folk toss him a few coppers to clean up ship-decks, deliver messages, or move heavy things. Oedor is a hulking beast of a man at 6'11" and 379 lbs and tends to frighten most children. Many shun him, throwing rocks and stones or threatening him. *'Harbormaster Timothine': Working for the Mariner's Guild Timothine catalogues, reports, and reviews all Ship Manifests and Imports/exports coming in and off of Guild owned docks. He is a great source of information and is very approachable when not on duty.